This invention relates to an image sensing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates a compact image sensing apparatus having a remote-control function.
FIG. 11 is a schematic view showing an example of a widely used integrated video recorder and camera (referred to also as an xe2x80x9cintegrated video cameraxe2x80x9d below) equipped with a 20xc3x97 magnification zoom lens. As shown in FIG. 11, an integrated video camera of this kind is such that the overall optical length of the lens occupies more than half the total length of the product. Since it has become essential for recent video cameras and still-video cameras to be equipped with zoom lenses of higher magnifications, the proportion of total product length occupied by the total lens length is expected to grow.
A function that can be mentioned as a requisite for such cameras in addition to the zoom lens is a remote-control function. For example, as shown in FIG. 12, a typical arrangement includes a remote-control signal receiving window 413 provided on the case of the image sensing apparatus. The window 413 allows the selective transmission of infrared light for a remote-control signal and is internally equipped with a remote-control light-receiving element. The element receives modulated infrared light corresponding to an instruction from a remote controller 650.
FIG. 13 is a functional block useful in describing an example of the function of an integrated video camera having the remote-control function of the kind shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. Shown in FIG. 13 are a subject 401, an image sensing lens 402, a CCD device 403 provided as a photoelectric transducer, and a CCD signal processing circuit 404 for applying prescribed signal processing to the output of the CCD device 403.
A camera signal processing circuit 405 generates a video signal from the output signal of the CCD signal processing circuit 404, and a video signal processing circuit 406 generates a recording signal for the purpose of recording the output signal of the camera signal processing circuit 405 on video tape. The recording signal is applied to a head amplifier 407. A recording mechanism 408 records the output signal of the head amplifier 407 on video tape via an electromagnetic conversion system.
A servo circuit 409 is for driving,the recording mechanism 408 by a prescribed operation. A lens control circuit 410 drives the image sensing lens 402 and a system control circuit 411 controls the overall video camera. A key unit 412 has a group of switches belonging to the main body. A remote-control light-receiving window 413 receives infrared radiation from the remote controller 650. A remote-control light-receiving element 414 is connected to an amplifier circuit 415 which amplifies the output of the element. The system control circuit 411 is connected to each of these blocks by communication lines for the purpose of controlling the overall system in accordance with signals from the key unit 412 and remote-control light-receiving element 414.
Further, as shown in FIG. 14, it is possible to provide an infrared cutting filter 416 and a low-pass filter 417 for transmitting only the visible light contained in the light entrant via a lens barrel 402.
It is evident from the foregoing discussion of video cameras that there is increasing demand for an image sensing apparatus to be provided with additional functions. This means that an increase in lens size and the inclusion of a remote-control light-receiving element for remote control cannot be avoided. On the other hand, however, there is also increasing demand for an image sensing apparatus that is more compact. How to achieve more compactness while providing a longer lens for greater magnification as well as a remote-control light-receiving element is an important problem awaiting solution.
In the pursuit of a more compact image sensing apparatus, a point which is just as important as a reduction in the size of components is simplification of the apparatus case by minimizing the number of parts provided on the surface of the sensing apparatus case.
An object of the present invention is to so arrange it that the case of an image sensing apparatus can be simplified by reducing the number of parts provided on the surface of the apparatus without eliminating the remote-control function.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having an opening for introducing sensed light from a subject and signal light into the interior of a case, and a light-receiving element for receiving the signal light, within the interior of the case, which has been introduced into the case via the opening.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having an opening for introducing sensed light from a subject and signal light into the interior of a case, a light-receiving element for receiving the signal light, within the interior of the case, which has been introduced into the case via the opening, and optical path bending means for bending the optical path of the signal light, wherein the signal light bent by the optical path bending means is received by the light-receiving element.
Further, the optical path bending means bends the signal light by approximately 90xc2x0.
Further, the optical path bending means is constituted by an element having a property which reflects light of a specific wavelength corresponding to wavelength of the signal light.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having an opening for introducing sensed light from a subject and signal light into the interior of a case, an image sensing lens for receiving, within the interior of the case, the sensed image light from the subject that as entered the interior of the case via the opening, a light-receiving element for receiving the signal light, within the interior of the case, which has been introduced into the case via the opening, and optical path bending means for bending the optical path of the sensed light from the subject and the optical path of the signal light, wherein after the bending of optical path by the optical path bending means is performed, the sensed light from the subject is received by the image sensing lens and the signal light is received by the light-receiving element.
Further, the optical path bending means bends the sensed light from the subject and the signal light by approximately 90xc2x0.
Further, a portion of the optical path bending means that bends the signal light is constituted by an element having a property which reflects light of a specific wavelength corresponding to wavelength of the signal light.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having a light-emitting element for emitting signal light, and an opening for leading the signal light, which is emitted by the light-emitting element, to the exterior of a case, and for introducing sensed light from a subject into the interior of the case.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having a light-emitting element for emitting signal light, an opening for leading the signal light, which is emitted by the light-emitting element, to the exterior of a case, and for introducing sensed light from a subject into the interior of the case, and optical path bending means for bending the optical path of the signal light, wherein the signal light, after being bent by the optical path bending means, is led to the exterior of the case via the opening.
Further, the optical path bending means bends the signal light by approximately 90xc2x0.
Further, the optical path bending means is constituted by an element having a property which reflects light of a specific wavelength corresponding to wavelength of the signal light.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having a light-emitting element for emitting signal light, an opening for leading the signal light, which is emitted by the light-emitting element, to the exterior of a case, and for introducing sensed light from a subject into the interior of the case, an image sensing lens for receiving, within the interior of the case, the sensed image light from the subject that as entered the interior of the case via the opening, and optical path bending means for bending the optical path of the sensed light from the subject and the optical path of the signal light, wherein after the bending of optical path by the optical path bending means is performed, the sensed light from the subject is received by the image sensing lens and the signal light from the light-emitting element is led to the exterior of the case via the opening.
Further, the optical path bending means bends the sensed light from the subject and the signal light from the light-emitting element by approximately 90xc2x0.
Further, a portion of the optical path bending means that bends the signal light is constituted by an element having a property which reflects light of a specific wavelength corresponding to wavelength of the signal light.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having a light-emitting element for emitting signal light, an opening for leading the signal light, which is emitted by the light-emitting element, to the exterior of a case, and for introducing sensed light from a subject and signal light from the exterior into the interior of the case, and a light-receiving element for receiving the signal light, which has been introduced into the interior of the case via the opening, in the interior of the case.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having a light-emitting element for emitting signal light, an opening for leading the signal light, which is emitted by the light-emitting element, to the exterior of a case, and for introducing sensed light from a subject and signal light from the exterior into the interior of the case, a light-receiving element for receiving the signal light, which has been introduced into the interior of the case via the opening, in the interior of the case, and optical path bending means for bending the optical path of the signal light, wherein the signal light bent by the optical path bending means is received by the light-receiving element and the signal light emitted by the light-emitting element is led to the exterior of the case via the opening after the optical path of the light signal is bent by the optical path bending means.
Further, the optical path bending means bends the signal light by approximately 90xc2x0.
Further, the optical path bending means is constituted by an element having a property which reflects light of a specific wavelength corresponding to wavelength of the signal light.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus having a light-emitting element for emitting signal light, an opening for leading the signal light, which is emitted by the light-emitting element, to the exterior of a case, and for introducing sensed light from a subject and signal light from the exterior into the interior of the case, a light-receiving element for receiving the signal light, which has been introduced into the interior of the case via the opening, in the interior of the case, optical path bending means for bending the optical path of the sensed light from the subject and the optical path of the signal light, and an image sensing lens for receiving, in the interior of the case, sensed light from the subject that has entered the interior of the case via the opening, wherein after the sensed light from the subject and the signal light from the exterior is bent by the optical path bending means, the sensed light and the signal light is received by the image sensing lens and light-receiving element, respectively, and after the signal light emitted by the light-emitting element is bent by the optical path bending means, this signal light is led to the exterior of the case via the opening.
Further, the optical path bending means bends the sensed light from the subject and the signal light from the light-emitting element by approximately 90xc2x0.
Further, a portion of the optical path bending means that bends the signal light is constituted by an element having a property which reflects light of a specific wavelength corresponding to wavelength of the signal light.
Further, the image sensing apparatus is further provided with transmitting means for wirelessly transmitting an audio signal and a video signal to an apparatus external to the case.
The transmitting means combines a remote-control signal, which is for remotely controlling the operation of the apparatus external to the case, the audio signal and the video signal, modulates the combined signal according to a configuration conforming to the apparatus external to the case, converts the modulated signal to a light signal and transmits the light signal.
Further, according to the invention, the signal light is signal light for remote control.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.